Stephen Flowers
Stephen Edred Flowers, Ph.D. is an American student of occultism and Germanic languages. The Texas-born author has over two dozen published books and hundreds of published papers. He is also known by the pen-name Edred Thorsson. Flowers has been very active in Left-Hand Path occult organizations, and was instrumental in the early establishment of the Asatru movement in North America. Partial bibliography Stephen Flowers * Runes and Magic: Magical Formulaic Elements in the Elder Runic Tradition, 1987 ISBN 0-8204-0333-4 * The Galdrabók: an Icelandic Grimoire, 1989 ISBN 0-87728-685-X * Fire & Ice: Magical Teachings of Germany's Greatest Secret Occult Order, 1990 ISBN 0-87542-776-6 * Black Rûna, 1995 * Hermetic Magic: The Postmodern Magical Papyrus of Abaris, 1995 ISBN 0-87728-828-3 * Green Rûna: The Runemaster's Notebook, 1996 ISBN 1-885972-03-2 * Lords of the Left-Hand Path: A History of Spiritual Dissent '', 1997 ISBN 1-885972-08-3 * ''Red Rûna, 2002 * Carnal Alchemy: A Sado-Magical Exploration of Pleasure, Pain and Self-Transformation, 2002 * A Concise Edition of Old English Runic Inscriptions * Travel-Report As it Concerns the Scandinavian Rûs - Ibn Fadlan - Introduction and Commentary by Stephen Flowers * Johannes Bureus and the Adalruna * Rúnarmál I * A Source-Book of Seid (with James Chisholm), 2002 * Studia Germanica Volume I * Wendish Mythology: Divinities and Religious Practices of the Western Slavs * The Magian Tarok: The Key Linking the Mithraic, Greek, Roman Hebrew and Runic Traditions with that of the Tarot As Edred Thorsson * Futhark: A Handbook of Rune Magic, 1984 ISBN 0-87728-548-9 **''Handbuch der Runen-Magie'', 2003 ISBN 3-908644-63-1 * Runelore: A Handbook of Esoteric Runology, 1987 ISBN 0-87728-667-1 ** Runelore : Manuel de runologie ésotérique, 1999 ISBN 2-86714-123-0 ** Runenkunde: Ein Handbuch der esoterischen Runenlehre, 2002 ISBN 3-908644-64-X * At The Well of Wyrd 1988 reprinted & retitled Runecaster’s Handbook: The Well of Wyrd, 1999 ISBN 1-57863-136-X * Rune Might: Secret Practices of the German Rune Magicians, 1989, 1990 ISBN 0-87542-778-2 * A Book of Troth, 1989, 1992 ISBN 0-87542-777-4 * The Nine Doors of Midgard, 1991 ISBN 0-87542-781-2 reprinted & retitled The Nine Doors of Midgard: A Curriculum of Rune-Work, 2003 ISBN 1-885972-23-7 ** Die Neun Tore von Midgard Ein magischer Lehrplan der Runen-Gilde, 2004 ISBN 3-935581-59-9 * The Truth about Teutonic Magic, 1991 ISBN 0-87542-779-0 * Northern Magic: Mysteries of the Norse, Germans & English,1992 reprinted & retitled Northern Magic: Rune Mysteries and Shamanism, 1998 ISBN 1-56718-709-9 * Book of Ogham: The Celtic Tree Oracle, 1994 ISBN 0-9754278-4-9 * Green Rûna - Shorter Works of Edred Thorsson Vol. I (1978-1985),1996 ISBN 1-885972-03-2 * Blue Rûna: Edred’s Shorter Works vol. III * Rune-Song Book & CD * An Introduction to the Germanic Tradition * Witchdom of the True: A Study of the Vana-Troth and the Practice of Seidr Translations * The Secret of the Runes by Guido von List, 1990 (trans.) ISBN 0-89281-207-9 * Rune-Magic by Siegfried Adolf Kummer, 1993 (trans.) ISBN 1-885972-00-8 * The Secret King: Karl Maria Wiligut -- Himmler’s Lord of the Runes, 2001 (trans. and introduced) ISBN 1885972210 * The Rune-Poems Vol I, 2002 ISBN 1-885972-19-9 * The Practice of the Ancient Turkish Freemasons by Rudolf von Sebottendorf (trans.) * Strange Tales by Hanns Heinz Ewers (trans.) * The Religion of the Aryo-Germanic Folk: Esoteric and Exoteric (trans.) * The Invincible by Guido von List (trans.) * The EDDA as Key to the Coming Age (trans.) Other published works * Tyr: Myth-Culture-Tradition Volume I: The Idea of Integral Culture: A model for a Revolt Against the Modern World, 2002 ISBN 0-9720292-0-6 * Tyr: Myth-Culture-Tradition Volume II: The First Northern Renaissance: The Reawakening of the Germanic Spirit in the Sixteenth and Seventeenth Centuries in Germany, Sweden and England, 2004 ISBN 0-9720292-1-4 * FringeWare Review Magazine Issue #3: The Secret of the Gothick God of Darkness External Link Interview of Dr. Stephen Flowers category:Pagan Authors